ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WWE Brawl
WWE Brawl is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and is published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Wii U, Nintendo Switch and Windows PC. Modes * Exhibition * 2K Showcase * 2K Towers * MyPlayer * WWE Universe WWE Creations * Superstar/Diva * Arena * Show * Moveset * Entrance * Championship * Victory * Video 2K Showcase Roster Superstars Managers Arenas * 205 Live * Clash of Champions * Elimination Chamber * Extreme Rules * Fastlane * Hell in a Cell * Mae Young Classic * Mixed Match Challenge * NXT * Raw * Royal Rumble * SmackDown * SummerSlam * Survivor Series * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs * WrestleMania * WWE Evolution * WWE Main Event * WWE Superstars '16 Classic Arenas * NXT '10 * Raw '02 * Raw '11 * Raw '13-14 * Raw is War '98 * Raw is War '99 * SmackDown '00 * SmackDown '11 * Velocity '03 * WCW Monday Nitro '98 * World Class Championship Wrestling '86 * WWE Live '91 Original Arenas * Southpaw Summer Breakout '87 Pay-per-views / Special Events Soundtrack Differences from other games 2K Showcase * Miss Elizabeth now appears in the crowd during the retirement match between the Ultimate Warrior and Randy Savage in the "Path of the Warrior" showcase. Also the QTE event for the Ultimate Warrior performs three flying shoulder tackles on Savage has been added, including the end cutscene. * Chyna has been added during the WWE Championship match against Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Steve Austin at WrestleMania 14 during "Austin 3:16" showcase. Even the voice clip from the ring announcer has been edited. * The pre-match cutscenes are now featured in two matches in "The Return of Daniel Bryan". * Raw '17 was used for July 25, 2016 edition of Raw in "The Women's Evolution". * Entrance attires are now featured for every women superstars from "The Women's Evolution" showcase. Superstars * Mr. McMahon returns to his In Your House 27 attire as his main attire since 2K16. * Randy Savage returns to his WrestleMania 3 attire as his main attire since 2K17. * The entrance names for every retro superstars (e.g. Becky Lynch '17) has been converted to the original superstars' names (e.g. Becky Lynch). * The entrance movie and music for The Rock 'N' Sock Connection has changed, replacing "Know Your Role" to "Do You Smell It". * Ric Flair '88 (with his '85 manager attire) and Dusty Rhodes (with his '85 manager attire) now features their manager attires. * Maria Kanellis and Eddie Guerrero's personal trons returned since 2K17 and 2K19 respectively. * John Cena '03 has his very own minitron. * ECW superstars, Mikey Whipwreck and Stunning Steve Austin features their own ECW minitron. Arenas * WrestleMania 32 does not feature the LED ring posts, instead it switches back to original steel ring posts. * Raw is War '98 does not feature an electronic billboard. * The day of time system for outside arenas has returned since 2K20. * Trons for selected arenas (e.g. WrestleMania 34, Evolution, etc.) has been fixed. See Also * Music Jukebox * Special Moves * Superstar Bios * Unlockables Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:WWE Category:Fighting Games Category:Wrestling Category:Sports Category:Pm58790 Category:WWE Brawl Category:Pm58790's Ideas